shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bijou 1.0
Bijou 1.0 (宝石,Bijou no Naga) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, his father Dr. Nanbu transformed him and his brother Bijou 2.0 into bijou models. His birth name unknown, he now works in Stephen’s Division. Originally Bijou was a member of the Marines, ranking high and was often sent to protect his father. However, after his father’s secret was exposed. He used his own sons to turn them into his greatest models, when Nanbu was locked in Impel Down. Bijou 1.0 and 2.0, went there when Luffy and company escaped. Helping his father escape, they then joined the Hakuri crew. Bijou 1.0 has earned a bounty of 2,190,000 for such crimes, defecting his post of the Mainers. Destroying Vegapunk’s labs along with his brother, killing most of the scientists hired by the Marines and then going to impel down to help his father escape. With this Bijou 1.0 sets out to show the world at just how amazing his father’s design is. Appearance Bijou 1.0 is a massive man, with short arms and a very round body. His face is very messy sight, on his right side he has a metal plate sewed into his face. Leaving his left eye open and has a blue tattooed around it. He has a metal mask across his mouth and nose, however he is still able to speak but in a more of a slow and muffed sound. His right arm is covered in scars and his left arm is a metal arm with a long projectile like point. He wears traditional samurai armor; he has big shoulder plates with three spikes coming out of each one. He wears a pair of brown pants and his legs are completely metal, so often it looks as if he is wearing metal boots. On his back in a box like object, in it holds saw blades and a canon on the left side. He keeps a sword on his obi and is seen often carrying a Naginata. Personality Bijou 1.0 has a slow mind; nothing really special about his personality is that he is only a mindless cyborg that does whatever his Father says. He has fierce loyalty to his father and to the Hakuri crew; he can kill without a second thought. He does have arrogance's when facing opponents he does barge about his own body and powers. Relationships Dr. Nanbu He is a very loyal son to him, however this is mostly due to the fact that Nanbu had brainwashed him. He will do whatever his father’s asked of him, following his order to the dot. His loyal is never questioned by his own father; he seems to enjoy having Bijou to do his dirty work for him. Bijou 2.0 he works very well with his brother and does what is asked. Nothing more has been seen with their relationship. Hakuri Crew Bijou 1.0 works and follows orders like most other members of the crew. He seems to get along as they fight and no other problems have been seen. Stephen’s Division Bijou 1.0 listens to the orders given to him by Stephen as well. By the orders of his father to follow Stephen’s orders and he works with the other members well. Demetrius D. Xavier Bijou 1.0 is very valuable to Demetrius and he is listens to him by the orders of his father. Nothing more has been seen. Abilities and Powers Strength Bijou 1.0 has immense strength he is able to outdo most of his opponents with just a few strikes and then they are done. His strength was shown when he fought against two commodores, he was able to fight them both at the same time and they were pushed back. However, he own can really on his strength and not his speed. Body Modifications-Bijou 1.0 has a series of hidden weapons, fire arms and many other things. His full powers have not been revealed yet. Haki Bijou 1.0 has learned haki; he is able to increase his own senses and durability. He is able to handle himself very well even thought he is extremely slow, due to his metal body. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Oculta Coalition Category:Stephen's Division Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User